Classical Mythology
Classical Mythology or Greco-Roman Mythology is both the body of and the study of myths from the ancient Greeks and the Romans as they are used or transformed cultural recepton along with Philosophy and political thought Mythology represents one of the major Survivals of classical antiquity later West culture the Greek words Mythos refers to the spoken word or speech but it also denotes a tale, story or narrative Greek myths were narrative released to the ancient Greece religion often connect with the actions of gods and other Supernatural beings and of the Heroes who Transcend human the bounds major sources for Greek myths includes the Homer's Epic that is the IIiad and the The Odyssey and the tragedy Eros and Psyche Once Upon a Time in ancient Greece there was a king and queen who had three daughters the youngest was Psyche. Psyche was so beautiful the everyone in ancient Greece worshiped her like a goddess. Because they were in love with her beauty, many men have tried to date her but they were afraid of her. None of the people worshiped the goddess of love and beauty, Venus, who was angry and very jealous. When she saw the people worshipping Psyche as a goddess and not her, she flew into a rage and summoned her son, Eros to make Psyche fall in love to someone who is ugly. One day the king went to the Oracle of Delphi of Apollo and they told him that his daughter must go to the cliff and be sacrificed and she must date a hideous monster as her husband, or else his kingdom will be destroyed by the gods. The king and queen and all the subjects and Psyche went on top of the cliff and they left her alone. Psyche was waiting for her monstrous husband on the cliff until the god of wind came and swept her up and sent her down the cliff to a beautiful palace in the forest. When Psyche was inside and she heard a beautiful voice that told her that she was invited and she would be pampered with all the invisible servants who would treat her like a queen in this palace. One night, Eros came to Psyche and they fell in love and slept together because Eros struck himself with his own Arrow because he was in love with her. The next morning Psyche, discovered that she was pregnant with a child one day her sisters came to the Palace and you were glad to meet her they talk they had a feast and and you also have fine beautiful clothes and jewelry the older sister's tell psyche that she never met this monster is boyfriend of hers her older sisters gave her an idea to take a knife and a candle to the bed and if she saw this monster she would kill it so she went to the bed and when she kneeled down and saw that it was no monster it was really Cupid the heart West candle fell on Cupid shoulder and he began to scream Cupid flew out the window and the palace began to disappear psyche was left all alone psyche went to the Palace of the Goddess Venus and ask for forgiveness the goddess said that she must pass a lot of tests and psyche did what she was told East test was harder and harder but it was more easy when psyche got help so Venus gave psyche a magic box and told her to go to the underworld and give it to Persephone so she can grant it with something so psyche went to the underworld and gave the box to Persephone and when she did she took it back on the ferry boat and went back to the land of the living beside you was curious to see what was in the Box she open it and fell asleep when Cupid, was healed he went back to psyche and gave her a kiss Cupid took Psyche on top of Mount Olympus and Jupiter make psyche immortal psyche gave Venus the Box and she accepted it and then psyche and Cupid got married and had a daughter whose name was Hedone the goddess of pleasure Greek pantheon According to Classical-era mythology, after the overthrow of the Titans, the new of and was confirmed. Among the principal Greek gods were the Olympians, residing on under the eye of Zeus. (The limitation of their number to twelve seems to have been a comparatively modern idea.) Besides the Olympians, the Greeks worshipped various gods of the countryside, the satyr-god , (spirits of rivers), (who dwelled in springs), (who were spirits of the trees), (who inhabited the sea), river gods, , and others. In addition, there were the dark powers of the underworld, such as the (or Furies), said to pursue those guilty of crimes against blood-relatives. In order to honor the Ancient Greek pantheon, poets composed the Homeric Hymns (a group of thirty-three songs). regards "the larger Homeric Hymns as simple preludes (compared with Theogony), each of which invokes one god". The gods of Greek mythology are described as having essentially corporeal but ideal bodies. According to , the defining characteristic of Greek anthropomorphism is that "the Greek gods are persons, not abstractions, ideas or concepts". Regardless of their underlying forms, the Ancient Greek gods have many fantastic abilities; most significantly, the gods are not affected by disease, and can be wounded only under highly unusual circumstances. The Greeks considered immortality as the distinctive characteristic of their gods; this immortality, as well as unfading youth, was insured by the constant use of and , by which the divine blood was renewed in their veins. Each god descends from his or her own genealogy, pursues differing interests, has a certain area of expertise, and is governed by a unique personality; however, these descriptions arise from a multiplicity of archaic local variants, which do not always agree with one another. When these gods are called upon in poetry, prayer or cult, they are referred to by a combination of their name and , that identify them by these distinctions from other manifestations of themselves Alternatively the epithet may identify a particular and localized aspect of the god, sometimes thought to be already ancient during the classical epoch of Greece. Most gods were associated with specific aspects of life. For example, was the goddess of love and beauty, was the god of war, the ruler of the underworld, and the goddess of wisdom and courage. Some gods, such as and , revealed complex personalities and mixtures of functions, while others, such as (literally "hearth") and (literally "sun"), were little more than personifications. The most impressive tended to be dedicated to a limited number of gods, who were the focus of large pan-Hellenic cults. It was, however, common for individual regions and villages to devote their own cults to minor gods. Many cities also honored the more well-known gods with unusual local rites and associated strange myths with them that were unknown elsewhere. During the heroic age, the cult of heroes (or demi-gods) supplemented that of the gods. Anemoi They are minor gods and are subject to the god Aeolus. They were sometimes represented as mere gust of winds, at other times were personified as winged men, and at still other times were depicted as horses kept in the stables of the storm god Aeolus. The spartans were reported to sacrifice a horse to the winds on Mount Taygetos. , Astraeus the astrological deity (sometimes associated with Aeolus), and Aurora, the goddess of the dawn, were the parents of the Anemoi, according to the greek poet Hesiod. The daughters of the Anemoi are the Aurae. Of the four chief Anemoi, Boreas was the north wind and bringer of cold winter air, Zephyrus was the west wind and bringer of light spring and early summer breezes, and Notos was the south wind and bringer of the storms of late summer and autumn; Eurus, the southeast wind, was not associated with any of the three. Successors Eros : C.A. Cupid Psyche ''': Dexter Charming (probably) '''West Wind : Zephyrus 'North Wind ': Aquilona Auspicious : Grandpa Auspicious Category:Fairy Tales